


Happy birthday Becky

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, Everyone's happy, Other, this was supposed to be short-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: It's Becky's birthday, and of course we just have a bunch of shopping and cake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Happy birthday Becky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should've added more or less of some things but like, it's more about the concept than my writing skills. Enjoy lol

Becky had been out all morning shopping with Emma. She insisted they had done enough shopping for one day, and Emma had to admit her wallet was hurting, but she hadn’t gotten the confirmation text.

“Are you sure? We already got ourselves something from cinnabon?”

“Of course Beck, this is the good ice cream shop.”

They sat down at a mall bench while eating their ice cream. Emma checked her phone repeatedly, but no text.

“Did you know it’s my birthday today Emma?”

“Oh really? Happy birthday! Hope you enjoy the gifts then.”

She motioned to the heap of bags practically growing beside the two. She checked her phone one more time and in irritation sent Paul a text.

Today, 9:30 AM  
Are you guys done yet Paul? We have so many shopping bags it’s getting hard to carry.

Today, 9:31 AM  
We r almost donr

Today, 9:33 AM.  
First off, I had to read that twice. Secondly, it’s been almost three hours. What could you POSSIBLY BE DOING.

“Um, guys. Where’s Tom?”

Paul turned to Lex, who was helping Hannah put up decorations, specifically a set of balloons she was blowing up and tying.

“He went to go pick up the cake with Ethan.”

She shrugged, blowing up another yellow balloon, and fumbling with the tying. The house was currently looking less like a party in the making, and more like the aftermath of one. There was a lot of shredded and crumpled gift wrapping paper, from all of Ethan’s attempts at wrapping the gifts until Paul took it upon himself. Hannah found the confetti poppers early in the morning, completely unaware they had been bought in advance for Becky’s birthday. 

So that was a mess as well. 

Paul was sending out the last of the text messages and reminders before picking up the disaster currently standing in Tom’s living room.

Today, 9:39 AM  
u can start bringin becky in 10 mins

Becky was sitting in the front passenger seat while Emma started to drive home. She glanced back at the mountain of shopping bags they were bringing home, already trying to calculate where she could possibly even put them all.

When they did get home, all the lights were off. Which was strange considering Emma insisted everyone was home. It seemed empty, until…

“Surprise!”

Becky jumped backward as everyone sprung up. Paul hit his head trying to pop out from under the table, and Emma headed straight for the cake, (Hannah stopped her of course.) and Lex and Ethan had ran up to her, which she was still staring in awe. 

“Happy birthday mom.” 

She gave Lex a hug in return as Emma motioned them to hurry up so they could get the blowing the candles out over with.

“What’s your wish?”

Hannah looked up at her as they started cutting the slices of cake, Emma and Lex cutting to the front of the line for the first pieces after Becky. She licked the strawberry icing off her fork as she thought about it.

“I wished, we’d always be happy like this.”


End file.
